


Soft

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara will always find a way to calm her wife down.





	Soft

Jess had kicked her out of the office, telling her that overworking herself would be bad for the baby. She arrived home around 6 pm and Kara had already ordered enough food for one and a half Kryptonians. They spend their night watching movies while cuddling on the couch before Lena yawn for the fifth time and Kara picked her up and took her to bed.   


  
Shortly after midnight, Kara had to go out to help put out the fire at an apartment building close by. Before she left, clad in her Supergirl suit, she bent down and kissed her wife and told her she would be back soon. She flew out of the balcony and Lena went back to sleep, cuddling Kara’s pillow.

She had not yet fallen into a deep sleep when the raven-haired woman heard the door creaking open only a few minutes later. The fire must have been small and her wife chose to return back since the fire department could have taken care of it without Supergirl. Lena waited for the soft embrace of her wife, but it never came.   
  


_ Wait, _ why would Kara enter from the front door instead of the balcony door? She slowly opened her eyes and that’s when she saw him.    


  
“Who are you?” Lena’s hoarse voice broke the silence. She looked into the man’s cold eyes.   


  
The hitman smirked and turned to look lower. Lena followed his eyesight and gasped when she saw the gun pointed at her belly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to cry. 

If this were ten years ago, she would have tried to calm down and accept her fate. But not tonight. Not now. She had to protect her daughter no matter what. She let her heart go wild but did not let any tears leave her eyes.   


  
Kara would certainly hear her heartbeat and come. No matter what, Kara was coming.   


  
The man sighed and shook his head. “You were always such a disappointment.” he recited looking into Lena’s eyes and continued “But don’t worry. Your mother send me to fix yo-”.    


  
He didn’t get to finish the sentence. The wall broke next to them and someone tackled him to the floor. Lena instinctively used the pillow she was still hugging to cover and protect her belly, her head under the sheets and her eyes closed tight.   


  
She was breathing uncontrollably and she could feel her heart beating fast. She flinched away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, tears coming streaming down, blurring her vision.    


  
“Lena it’s ok. I’m here.” She could hear the soft voice she loved so dearly. She would recognise the blonde blur in front of her, however fuzzy it may be. 

“Ka- Kara?” she choked and fell into her wife’s hug and cried.   


  
Within minutes, the DEO arrived at their apartment and arrested the hitman. An agent had tried to interview Lena, but she was still shaking from what happened and Kara shooed her away.   


  
“Hey, Lena?” Alex kneeled in front of her and held her hands. “Do you think you can come with me to the DEO? I want to do some check-ups.” Alex spoke in a gentle voice. 

When the scared woman nodded Kara stood up and was about to walk away when Lena grabbed her wrist. “Please don’t go. Please stay with me. I-”   


  
“Hey, I’m not leaving. I’m just going to bring you some shoes and a coat, okay? Alex will stay here with you” Kara stroked Lena’s cheek and lovingly kissed her forehead.   


  
Lena looked at Alex and nodded, still holding the Agent’s hand while answering a few questions.   


  
Kara came back after a minute with a packed bag. The three women walked out of the apartment and got in the car together, Kara and Alex not leaving Lena’s side.   


* * *

  
  


Lena didn’t let Alex check on her first. She told her to do all the needed tests to make sure the baby was okay and then check her.

  
“Everything looks fine with the little one” Alex said and finished her notes. She placed the notepad down and moved to Lena “Now, the big one”.   


  
“I’m fin-”.   


  
“My love, please. Do it for me. I want to make sure you are okay too.” Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and pouted. The raven-haired woman nodded with a sigh and Alex got to work.   


  
J’onn entered the medbay and paused, scanning Lena and probably the baby. He moved closer to the pregnant woman and hugged her. Since the day Lena became an official member of the family, she understood why everyone called J’onn Spacedad and she couldn’t be more thankful for him. He was always there when she needed him and she would always return the favour.

* * *

“Goodnight Alex.” Kara closed the door and locked it. She walked to the bed in the middle of the room and got in, turned off the lights and snuggled close to Lena. They had agreed on staying in one of the DEO rooms for the night; feeling safer with the two guards outside and Alex on the night shift.   


  
An hour had passed and Kara knew Lena was still awake. Kara wasn’t in need of sleep since, as Alex liked to call it, she was constantly charging from the sun like a solar panel.

Kara sighed “Honey? Are you still awake?”.   


  
There was a pause before a faint ‘yes’ was heard. “I can’t sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. I.. I can’t..” Lena silence sob made Kara’s eyes tear up.   


  
“You know, when I was little I got lost once. I was eight I think. I was sobbing in the middle of the street and a Sagitari found me. He recognised me and took me to my aunt. I couldn’t sleep that night because every time I closed my eyes, I was back on the streets; lost with no one to help me.” Kara spoke in a soft voice while stroking Lena’s belly. “I woke my mom up and told her that I couldn’t sleep so she sang to me and that was the last thing I remember before waking up the next day”   


  
Lena snuggled closer to Kara.   


  
“I know it’s not the same thing as what happened to you, but that song really helped me, so... would you mind if we try?”.   


  
Lena hesitated at first but agreed. Kara’s voice slowly filled the room. Her soprano voice eased the tension from her shoulders and let her get into a more comfortable position The soft melody was immensely relaxing to Lena and she slowly fell asleep; her eyelids drifting shut, listening to her wife sing in Kryptonese.   


* * *

  
  
“Who would have thought Supergirl had such a nice voice.” one of the guards said.   


  
“I guess you have never been to a DEO Karaoke night, huh?” the other guard answered and laughed at the surprised looked he received.

* * *

Lena woke up with a jump when she heard Elizabeth crying from the baby monitor. Before she could move Kara was out of bed and wooshed her way to the nursery.   


  
Lena moved slower when Kara told her all was ok and she could go back to sleep. Ever the stubborn one though, Lena got out of bed and walked softly down the hall to her girls.   


  
Lena’s smile widened when she heard the familiar soft melody coming from the nursery. She walked into the room and found her wife floating and singing Lena’s and Elizabeth’s favourite lullaby, their daughter secured in her hug. 

She sat on the rocking chair and let her wife’s soft voice soothe her as she dozed off, the Kryptonian song never failing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Batsy saved me once again with an amazing prompt. I started writing and realised what I wrote was a better match for ‘Cape’ instead of ‘Soft’
> 
> Editor’s Comedy  
So I initially had Lillian be the one who broke in and tried to shoot Lena and this was Batsy’s reaction:
> 
> “Mother” Lena’s hoarse voice broke the silence. She looked into her mother’s cold eyes.
> 
> Batsy: omg what
> 
> The older woman smirked and turned to look lower. Lena followed her eyesight and gasped when she saw the gun pointed at her belly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to cry. 
> 
> Batsy: omg I didn’t sign up for this *yeets away*.
> 
> Don’t worry. She yeeted back when I replaced Lillian with the hitman XD
> 
> Imagine someone from Gotham telling you that was too dark…
> 
> Batsy: our darkness in embedded into our being, any extra sprinkling and we can't take it
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
